


Collar x Malice mlm One Shots

by MmmBread



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cliche, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I haven't actually played all of the routes so this might have some inaccuracies, I spent way too much time on this, I'll accept requests if you ask nicely ;), LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Manga & Anime, One Shot, The fic that literally no one asked for, This started out as a joke, Visual Novel, Why doesn't Collar x Malice have any mlm fanfiction?, Yanagi and Sasazuka actually make a really cute couple, Yanagi x Sasazuka has genuinely consumed my life, You're Welcome, help me, it does now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmmBread/pseuds/MmmBread
Summary: I have observed that for a game whose cast consists of 95% male characters, there is a serious lack of mlm fan fiction out there. So what started out as my friend and I simply shipping Yanagi x Sasazuka has now turned into this fanfic.The starting point was of course Yanagi x Sasazuka, but I have many more one shots of various mlm ships planned and in the works. And as the tags suggest, so long as you ask nicely I am more than happy to consider taking requests for particular ships and ideas :)
Relationships: Hoshino Kazuki/Sera Akito, Mineo Enomoto/Shiraishi Kageyuki, Okazaki Kei/Mineo Enomoto, Okazaki Kei/Shiraishi Kageyuki, Saeki Yuzuru/Mochida Masanobu, Sasazuka Takeru/Okazaki Kei, Yanagi Aiji/Sasazuka Takeru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Collar x Malice mlm One Shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: this first one shot is spoiler free! So long as you have played through the prologue of Collar x Malice, you won’t encounter any information in this one shot that contains any route spoilers.
> 
> This one shot contains:  
> \- Alcohol consumption  
> \- Mild themes
> 
> This particular one shot will get a second (and maybe even third) part at some point, I’m just not setting a specific date. I’ll also be posting one shots of other Collar x Malice mlm ships in the meantime too, so feel free to request some in the comments below and I’ll see what I can do! (Only mlm ships please)
> 
> Disclaimer: As of publishing chapter 1, I haven’t actually played either of their routes. Their personalities, behaviour and interactions with each other are written solely based off of my observations of them in Enomoto and Okazaki’s routes.
> 
> I do believe that is all, so with that out of the way, enjoy!

Aiji sighed, feeling a click as he stretched his arms above his head in an attempt to soothe his stiff shoulders. He’d been cooped up in this office for too long… They all had, really; piled up with work and overwhelmed with stress as X-day got closer and closer by the minute. For the first time in a while though it was finally quiet. Of course he valued Enomoto and Hoshino immensely, they were critical to the group and they were good friends, but there was never any peace when they were around; always laughing, shouting, or getting into some kind of argument with Takeru…  
Takeru. He tossed the papers he had been reading through down on the coffee table as he looked up at the other man; sitting at the desk in the corner of the room, face illuminated by a glowing computer screen as per usual. He was silent, you wouldn’t have even known he was there if it wasn’t for the faint sound of computer keys clicking. Aiji continued staring at him as the pale green haired man kept working, either choosing to ignore him or completely oblivious. It was hard to tell.  
It must have been the latter though, for as soon as the black haired man cleared his throat, red eyes shot up to meet his, full of that standard irritation. “What?”  
“I thought we could take a break? Perhaps head out for dinner somewhere. There's no proper ingredients in the fridge, and I’m sure you must be sick of instant ramen 5 days in a row… Fresh air will do you good.”  
“If you’re really that restless then go, Yanagi, but don’t try and say it like it’s for my own good. I’ll be staying here, seeing as I’m apparently the only one who can actually get any work done.”  
Aiji’s face twisted at his response as he stood up. All he could think to do was shrug, making his way over to the door to grab his coat. If Takeru was being like that then there was nothing more he could do.  
“… Fine.” He had just barely opened the door when Takeru spoke up, glowering as he snatched his coat from the hook and followed the taller man outside into the freezing night air.

The cold seeped through to the bone, and Aiji could see Takeru was bothered by it too, even if he refused to say anything; arms wrapped around his own waist in a death grip as he breathed out shaky puffs of air. The dark haired man couldn’t help but feel guilty, seeing as it was he who had invited him out in the first place.  
“So, what do you feel like?”  
“I don’t know. Just pick something… quickly. I have work to get back to.”  
Scanning rows of brightly lit restaurants, Aiji led them into a cheap yet welcoming-looking bar, and within a minute they were seated with menus in hand, relieved to be sheltered from the elements.  
“… How are you going with your research?”  
“Fine,” the light haired man responded flatly without so much as a glance up from the menu, causing his companion to wince. All they ever talked about was work, Aiji couldn’t remember the last time they actually had a casual conversation. He wanted to, but Takeru was just so… stubborn.  
His thoughts were momentarily interrupted as a waitress came by to take their order, but then steeled himself with determination and looked over to his dining companion.  
“How is your video game going?”  
“Huh?!”  
“I saw you working on a video game a while back. Have you been working on it in your spare time?”  
“You- I wasn’t- That was nothing!” The pale green haired man’s stern façade instantly shattered and was replaced with a look of sheer mortification as he stumbled over his words, cheeks flushing to almost the same crimson as his eyes. “Y-you need to get your eyesight checked, because there’s no way I’d spend time on something like that. And spare time? As if we have any of that. If anyone in our group has “spare time,” then they’re clearly not doing their job properly. Tch.”  
Aiji sat there for a moment in silence, unsure of how to go about things. “I was just trying to make conversation, Takeru.”  
“Well, don’t, Yanagi. I hate it when people speak just to fill the silen-”  
“Why do you still call me that?” His question was met with irritated confusion. “Yanagi. Why do you still call me that? I started calling you Takeru months ago and I told you to do the same.”  
“Because it’s stupid and embarrassing. It’s not like we’re two childhood friends or something. We’re co-workers… Acquaintances…” Takeru’s outburst was followed by a sigh, and although Aiji initially took offence to his cold statement, the more he examined his reddened face, particularly his eyes, the more he got the sense that the snappy man was actually more irritated with himself rather than the taller man’s questions.  
“There’s no one else here tonight, it’s just us. So what is there to be embarrassed about? Hm?”  
“Because it’s… of course it’s embarrassing, because- You… You’re deliberately teasing me, aren’t you?!”  
“… Maybe,” Aiji failed to hide the slight smirk that crept onto his lips.  
“Y-you bastard! This is the last time I go anywhere with you,” Takeru crossed his arms over his chest and promptly turned his head away with a huff, snubbing him.  
“Come on, don’t be like that… I’m sorry Takeru, I won’t tease you again. How about I make it up to you? You like sweet food, right? Hoshino said this place has the best pudding she’s ever tasted,” he was met with a mere nod of frustration, but before they could fall into another spiral of awkward silence, they were saved by their meals arriving.  
“More beer?” The waitress inquired with a friendly smile.  
“No-“ Takeru went to respond, before looking quizzically at Aiji, who had raised an eyebrow at him. “What?”  
“Come on, we don’t go out very often, and it isn’t going to matter if you resume your research tonight or tomorrow morning.”  
“… Fine. Two more beers then, but there will be no more after this.”

That statement was a lie. Takeru’s fingers draped over his mouth in a lazy attempt to hide an amused smile as Aiji recounted one of his first investigations as a rookie in the Shinjuku Police Department; “And that is the story of why you shouldn’t attempt to take down a fleeing suspect on horseback when you can’t ride a horse.”  
“That is quite possibly the most deranged thing I have ever heard.”  
“Well yes, looking back, young me was quite rash, among many other things.”  
“Hm,” the pale green haired man poked at the remains of his pudding as he blinked sleepily.  
“We should probably… We should probably head back, it’s close to midnight.”  
“Ugh, damn it, I still have some code I need to test tonight,” at Aiji’s look of concern Takeru sighed defeatedly. “I suppose it could wait until morning, come on.”  
A few minutes later they stepped out onto the street, bodies submerged in the freezing cold once again. They walked in silence for a while, a comfortable silence until their shoulders brushed. Aiji went to apologise, but with surprise realised that Takeru made no attempt to move away, eyes cast downwards and a slight flush of embarrassment on his cheeks as they continued on the path to the office, side-by-side.

Making their way up the flight of stairs they finally arrived at the door and Aiji began fiddling around in his pocket for the keys. “Whew, were those steps always that steep?” He glanced back at Takeru briefly when his response was met with silence, watching as the other man fiddled with the string of his hood, but decided to let it go. The key dropped out of his hand and clattered on the ground, and cursing in irritation he bent down to pick it back up. He was met with silence yet again, though this time was far more surprised at Takeru’s lack of insulting him; he had at least expected to be called an idiot.  
“Ah, here we are,” the door finally swung open with a click.  
“Aiji.”  
“Hm?” His eyes widened in surprise as the shorter man was suddenly right in front of him. His hand reached up to the taller man’s tie and in one fluid movement pulled him down to eye level and into a kiss. His mouth was sweet and the kiss gentle as Aiji’s eyes drifted shut and the world around them seemed to momentarily fade away.  
When their lips parted he could feel the heat radiating from the pale green haired man’s face, their foreheads resting against each other and their mouths so close that hot air fanned across his lips every time the other exhaled.  
He went to close the gap again, but as he did something must have clicked in Takeru’s brain, for his eyes flew open and his face reddened more than Aiji had ever seen before. “I-I- Bed! I am going to- BED. Goodnight!” his voice cracked at the end of his sentence as he pushed past the taller man and into the office, practically sprinting into the corner room that served as a very cramped bedroom, and slamming the door behind him, leaving Aiji in the doorway to try and process the very shocking revelations the past minute had entailed.


End file.
